futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Malayastanball
Islamic Republic of Malayastanball is the future of Malay Empireball when Islamic regime won the vote. In fact, he was being hated by all his neighbours. Malay-Pinoy War His neighbours join forces with Pinoy Federationball to go against his extension of the empire. In fact, he was supported by NAUball and Wahhabi Arabian Stateball which were the enemies of his new friends. After Malayan victory, NAUball wanted to open a casino in Manilaball and he allowed them to have priveliges. Great Arabic War Though he does not involved in a war and remained neutral in that time. After the fall of NAUball, United Arab Republicball move to his protectorate of Pinoy Federationballs capital, Manila, to remove NAUball's Casino and replaced with Great Madrasa for Sunnis which he still accepted. Kalimantan Campaign After the previous war with Pinoys, he is about to anschluss Kalimantan because his fear of Sarawak and Sabah being anschlussed by Indonesians. And this time, he was supported by Greater Pakistanball and Bengali Sultanateball since they were agreed to take Kalimantan because they were also opposed the communists. Malayan gained victory. Relationships Friends East Turkeyball - Were both being hated by own neighbours and also Islamic friend. Greater Pakistanball - He helped me in Kalimantan Campaign. Bengali Isamajahball - Same as Urdu but he hates Urdus. Wahhabi Arabian Stateball - We share economics together and helped me in and attempt to take over Pinoys. NAUball - He also assisted me in the war and I allowed him to open a casino in my protectorate of Pinoys. United Arab Republicball - He's fine although I've associated with his enemies because I thought he wont help me against my neighbors in an attempt to take all my states. Please dont associate yourself with that Salafi dog who wanted to take my Sarawak and Sabah. Greater Armeniaball - He's cool and very gentle. Very friendly towards me. Viet-Lao Commonwealthball - Only my neighbor being friend with me. Enemies Burmese Republicball - DAMN DEMONS OF AUNG SAN SUU KYI!!! STOP KILLING INNOCENT MUSLIMS, YOU BIG FANATIC INFIDEL!!! Indonestanball - OH LOOK! A CRYBABY WHO WONT SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT CULTURE STEALING AND BEHAVE LIKE A SALAFI MONKEY! YOU ARE NOT TRUE MUSLIM, YOU ARE JUST MAKING A RELIGION AS A PUPPET GAME! Thai-Khmer Unionball - OH LOOK. ANOTHER MORON THAT WANTED TO WORK WITH THIS SALAFI TO FALL MY PRIDE, PLUS I WONT HELP YOU AGAINST PATTANIS AND SUPPORT THEM BECAUSE YOU BEING HATE TO ME West Turkeyball - CRAZY FANATIC COUNTRY WHO WANTED TO ATTACK HIS EAST BROTHER TO PREVENT MY FRIENDSHIP WITH THE TURKS! Jewish Empirecube - YOU ZIONIST FANATIC INFIDEL!!! YOU THINK YOU ARE OF MASTER RACE OF THE WORLD?! New Soviet Unionball - COMMUNISM IS AGAINST THE RELIGIOUS STUDIES BY DENYING THE EXISTENCE OF GOD! WHEN YOU THINK THERE IS NO GOD, WHERE WILL YOU GO NEXT AFTER YOU DIE?! Category:Malaysiaball Category:Pro-Malay Category:Anti-Indonesian Category:Malay-speaking Category:Arabic-speaking Category:Arabic Category:Hard to draw Category:Anschlussers Category:Pro-American Category:Anti-Communist Category:Islamic Category:Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Islam